Sur la route
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont sur la route pour rentrer à New York, un événement inattendu et une Dame Blanche risquent de plonger Neal et Peter dans l'angoisse [FAITES UN VOEU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série**

_**Pas de saison définie (reprise d'un drabble de la soirée Halloween)**_

**Alors qu'ils sont sur la route pour rentrer à New York, un événement inattendu et une Dame Blanche risquent de plonger Neal et Peter dans l'angoisse ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour CptJackHarkness dans le cadre du défi "Faites un vœux 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "U****ne fic centrée sur Neal"**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**SUR LA ROUTE**_

L'enquête avait mené Peter et Neal bien en-dehors de New York. Il leur avait fallu trois heures de route pour aller au-devant d'une vieille dame qui n'avait pas pu les aider à remonter la trace de ce tableau de Degas disparu et il leur fallait maintenant trois heures pour rentrer.

Fidèle à son habitude lorsque les trajets s'éternisaient, Neal s'était endormi la tête contre la vitre après avoir agrippé le manteau de Peter pour s'en faire une couverture. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, l'agent du FBI n'aimait pas conduire avec un manteau. Par contre, il aimait bien parler, surtout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Cependant Neal dormait à poings fermés et il ne parvenait pas à se motiver pour le réveiller, cela aurait été cruel, lui qui semblait avoir besoin de ces moments de repos. Peter bailla, s'étira un peu et subitement, il sursauta. Au milieu de la route se tenait une femme blonde dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Peter pila pour l'éviter, réveillant Neal brutalement pendant que la Taurus se mit à faire des têtes à queue. L'aile arrière gauche frappa la glissière de sécurité et la voiture fut propulsée dans le fossé où elle se renversa sur le toit. De la fumée s'échappa du capot pendant qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de la mystérieuse femme.

A la suite de l'accident, le silence revint brutalement, même les pneus de la Taurus, maintenant sur le toit, tournèrent dans le vide en silence. Une légère fumée s'élevait du moteur de la voiture et un mouvement fut subitement perceptible à l'intérieur.

Neal ne put retenir un grognement pendant qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son ami

\- Peter ? Coassa-t-il d'une voix cassée qu'il reconnut à peine. Peter ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et tenta de finir de tourner la tête vers lui. Comme Neal, l'agent du FBI était retenu par sa ceinture la tête en bas dans la voiture, du sang maculait son visage et ses yeux étaient fermés. L'angoisse étreignit le cœur de Neal qui tenta de le secouer doucement.

\- Peter ?

Son ami ne réagit pas plus et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait devoir le sortir de là par ses propres moyens. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa sa ceinture de sécurité et la défit, s'écroulant douloureusement sur le capot et les morceaux de verre du pare-brise brisé. Une légère plainte lui échappa pendant qu'il rampa pour sortir par l'avant de la voiture. Les éclats de verre déchirèrent la manche gauche de son costume, entaillant sa chair sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

En expirant, Neal finit de sortir à quatre pattes de l'épave et se laissa tomber sur le dos quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. En ce mois de novembre, l'air était glacial et il frémit autant de douleur que de froid. Cependant, le jeune savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Alors, il fit l'effort de se redresser, chancelant maladroitement, mais parvenant tout de même à se mettre debout. D'un mouvement de tête, il essaya de chasser ses vertiges avant de tapoter ses membres. Deux bras, deux jambes, c'était déjà une bonne chose. En plaquant la main sur son front, il ressentit un pic de douleur et observa le sang sur sa main. Il devait avoir une belle entaille, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Après tout, la tête cela saignait toujours beaucoup… Mais le visage de Peter portait trop de sang, même avec cette explication.

Son angoisse monta d'un cran et le jeune homme fit le tour du véhicule en manquant de peu de s'écrouler. La voiture continuait à fumer, ce n'était pas une bonne chose non plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte Peter de là et vite !

Se laisser tomber à genoux ne fut pas compliqué, car ses jambes, encore tremblantes cédèrent d'un coup. Neal gémit, mais serra les dents et parvint à ouvrir la portière conducteur.

\- Peter ?

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse et la peur commença à devenir dure à supporter. Pour vérifier, il glissa ses doigts dans le cou de son ami et se sentit en partie soulagé en percevant son pouls. Au moins, il était toujours en vie.

Neal se pencha dans la voiture et chercha à tâtons le bouton de la ceinture de sécurité pendant qu'il glissa son autre bras sous les épaules de son ami. Il le détacha et le retint pour ne pas qu'il heurte violemment le sol, comme lui. Un glapissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre que son épaule droite était peut-être un peu plus amochée qu'il le pensait.

En serrant les dents, Neal tira Peter hors de la voiture et le tira sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écrouler sur le dos à ses côtés. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, tout son corps lui faisait mal sa vision peinait à redevenir nette. Neal ferma donc les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, ne remarquant pas qu'il basculait dans l'inconscience.

Inertes, les deux amis n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux, les pas de deux hommes. L'un d'eux demanda à l'autre.

\- Tu as rattrapé la fille ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a retrouvé sa place, mais eux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le premier homme ne répondit pas, mais se mit à fouiller dans les poches de Neal et Peter. Assez rapidement, il récupéra leur téléphone avant de prendre le portefeuille de Peter. Il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le deuxième type.

\- Il est du FBI.

OooO

Neal cligna des yeux. La douleur dans sa nuque lui arracha une légère plainte, mais ses sens lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Montrer sa douleur était avouer ses faiblesses et Neal savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux, surtout qu'il n'était plus vers la voiture accidentée. Ce n'était pas de l'herbe sous son dos, mais une pierre froide et dure… Autour de lui flottait aussi une odeur de moisi. Une cave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une cave ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on venait en aide à des accidentés ! Tout cela n'était pas normal ! Surtout qu'on lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos…

Neal frissonna et roula sur le côté tout en se forçant à entrouvrir les yeux. Assez rapidement, il comprit qu'il avait raison. Il était bien dans une cave, mais la situation lui parut pire que ce qu'il pensait. Non seulement, ceux qui les avaient tirés de là n'avaient pas envie de les aider, mais ils avaient des choses à se reprocher. En effet, le long du mur du fond, se trouvait des cages, des cages dans lesquelles se trouvaient des jeunes femmes en chemise de nuit blanches. Ce n'était pas une Dame Blanche venues les plonger dans la mort qui était apparue sur la route, c'était une jeune femme tentant d'échapper à ses bourreaux.

Neal frémit. Le jeune homme pivota doucement de l'autre côté et découvrit Peter étendu à côté de lui, les bras retenus dans le dos par ses propres menottes et toujours inconscient.

\- Peter ? Murmura ce dernier pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui.

Mais ce dernier resta inerte et des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Aussitôt, Neal referma les yeux et plaça sa jambe de manière à ce que leurs geôliers ne remarquent pas la bosse de son boîtier de cheville. C'était une sortie de secours qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre tout de suite.

Une clef tourna dans la serrure et Neal perçut deux démarches. Il y avait donc deux hommes…

OooO

Dans les bureaux de l'Unité en Col Blanc, Jones raccrocha son téléphone avec un air soucieux qui interpella Diana.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Peter et Caffrey auraient dû rentrer il y a déjà une heure et je n'arrive pas à les joindre sur leurs téléphones.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Tu connais Caffrey. Il déteste passer des heures en planque ou dans une voiture. Il aura demandé à faire une pause dans un restaurant pour manger et boire un café. Peter n'entend peut-être pas son téléphone ?

\- Ouais, répondit son partenaire d'un air peu convaincu. Tu ne peux pas regarder la localisation de son traceur que nous en ayons le cœur de net ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de faire ça. Il m'a aidé, il a sauvé la vie de ton ami, tu crois vraiment que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance malgré ses défauts ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, tu sais que je l'aime bien, mais ils ne devraient pas être en retard aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth. Peter n'aurait pas perdu de temps comme ça pour rien.

OooO

Les bruits de pas le contournèrent. Neal prit le risque d'entrouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait bien deux hommes qui lui tournaient le dos, persuadés qu'il était encore inconscient. Deux types qui portaient de gros godillots crottés. La présence de feuilles ne le rassura pas. Ils devaient se trouver dans une maison quelque part au milieu des bois, pratique pour ne pas entendre hurler leurs captives.

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, ils se rapprochèrent de l'une des cages et l'un des hommes l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde se recroquevilla le plus possible sur elle pour éviter qu'il ne l'attrape, mais l'espace était étroit et l'homme la cramponna par les cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un cri, se débattit et Neal retint de justesse un juron. Il détestait les hommes qui traitaient les femmes de cette manière. Par chance, il avait été attaché avec une corde et il était parvenu à distendre le nœud.

Le type tira la jeune femme qui hurlait toujours et la jeta au sol. Son comparse lui tourna un coup de pied à la poitrine et la jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

\- Tu nous as mis dans la panade petite garce ! Ton évasion nous a mis dans les pattes de deux agents du FBI ! On va être obligé de les faire disparaître avant que tous leurs petits copains rappliquent ! Et tu sais quoi, tu vas disparaître avec eux !

L'homme termina sa phrase en attrapant une corde. La jeune femme comprit qu'il allait la tuer et poussa un cri avant de tenter de fuir, mais le deuxième la coinça et lui tordit les bras à l'arrière. Elle rua, mais le premier des hommes lui passa la corde autour du cou avant de commencer à l'étrangler. La jeune femme lutta pour se débattre, mais il avait un vrai regard de fou et elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas de taille.

Pourtant, au moment où elle allait basculer dans le noir, une silhouette se jeta littéralement sur l'homme qui l'étranglait. Ce dernier relâcha la pression et la jeune femme put prendre une inspiration d'air salvatrice. Elle parvint même à échapper au deuxième et à courir en direction de la sortie. Ce dernier, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser fuir se précipita derrière elle, empoignant un fusil qui se trouvait contre le mur, au fond de la pièce. Il grimpa les escaliers à sa suite en grognant

De son côté, le premier des hommes rua et recula violemment contre le mur, écrasant son agresseur entre lui et la surface pierreuse. Neal glapit de douleur sous l'impact et relâcha son étreinte. Le type en profita pour pivoter et lui donna un violent coup de poing à l'estomac. Le jeune homme l'encaissa en se courbant en deux et eut le réflexe de lever le bras pour se protéger d'un deuxième coup, mais son épaule droite lui fit mal et il ne put bloquer totalement le coup qui le prit à la mâchoire. Neal s'écroula à demi-allongé en glissant le long du mur et son agresseur en profita pour lui passer deux coup de pieds à la poitrine avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse et le stop dans son élan colérique. Le type se redressa et se tourna vers les escaliers pendant que Neal eut le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. En tremblant légèrement, il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Les coups avaient été violents et il sentit que l'une de ses côtes avait été brisée. La douleur irradiait dans tout son torse.

Le souffle court, son regard se posa sur Peter, étendu sur le sol, toujours inerte. Si les coups continuaient à pleuvoir il ne pourrait pas le sortir d'ici. Pourtant, il devait tenir bon et trouver une solution pour les sortir de là. Peter ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière et sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Neal tenta maladroitement de se redresser, mais encaissa un nouveau coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ! Aboya son geôlier avant de tourner la tête en direction de l'escalier.

Des pas se firent entendre et le deuxième homme revint. Il portait le corps de la jeune femme blonde sur son épaule, un corps couvert de sang. Il l'avait abattu d'une balle dans le dos sans aucun scrupule et Neal sut que leur sort ne serait sans doute pas plus enviable. Son esprit essayait de travailler vite pour trouver une solution, mais il se sentait parfaitement inutile, ces talents d'escroc ne servant à rien contre la folie.

Ce fut à ce moment que le type en face de lui se baissa pour le cramponner par les épaules. Dans un réflexe, Neal tenta de lutter, mais il le jeta brutalement à plat ventre à côté de Peter. Le jeune homme glapit et tenta de se redresser, mais le type plaqua son genoux sur son dos pendant qu'il lui vrilla les bras à l'arrière. Le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur quand il malmena son épaule blessée, mais il n'y fit pas attention et lui ligota fermement les mains en prenant soin de serrer les cordes avec tant de force qu'elles lui scièrent les chairs, coupant la circulation dans ses membres. Satisfait, l'homme se redressa et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Neal.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu les défasses ce coup-ci, mon petit espion. C'est dommage, ça pourrait te servir quand je vais te balancer dans le puits.

Il ricana et Neal ne put retenir un frémissement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais la folie le terrifiait parce que contrairement au reste, elle était incontrôlable.

OooO

Jones conduisait en silence, les mains crispées sur le volant de la voiture. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à Diana qui observait un point sur sa tablette.

\- Toujours au même endroit ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font en pleine forêt ? Ils ne recherchaient pas un Degas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le shérif local nous retrouve sur place.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, soupira Jones…

OooO

Neal avait fermé les yeux le temps que les types « s'occupent » du corps de la jeune femme. Il lutta contre la nausée quand il les entendit parler de scie ou de tronçonneuse tout en riant, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention aux bruits. De toute manière, la douleur commençait à le rendre patraque. Son épaule malmenée lui donnait envie de crier et sa côte lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal pour trouver un plan, pourtant il lui en fallait un.

Le jeune homme savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini avec le corps de cette pauvre fille, ce serait à eux qu'ils allaient s'intéresser… Alors qu'il cherchait toujours un plan, un léger grognement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Une vague de soulagement lui arracha un sourire, Peter reprenait connaissance. Leur situation n'était pas enviable, mais son ami n'était peut-être pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Peter grogna de nouveau et agita ses mains menottées sur le devant avec sa propre paire de menottes.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Chut… souffla Neal, soucieux qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer aussi vite.

\- Chut ? Neal ? Demanda Peter en tournant la tête vers lui.

Même avec sa vue un peu trouble, il nota la pâleur du visage et des lèvres de son jeune consultant tourné vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Et toi ? Lui murmura le jeune escroc.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la fête dans une discothèque techno pendant trop longtemps, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Peter en murmurant à son tour.

Si Neal le faisait, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ? Son ami lui répondit par un petit sourire qui devint rapidement une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il essayait de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il y parvint et posa son front contre l'épaule de son ami. Il resta ainsi une poignée de secondes, histoire de contrôler sa douleur avant de se mettre à murmurer.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'accident ?

\- L'accident ? Murmura Peter.

\- La silhouette blanche au milieu de la route, ce n'était pas un fantôme Peter. Ces types sont des fous. Ils retenaient cette pauvre fille captive. Ils l'ont massacrée en représailles. Ils vont nous balancer dans un puits. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

Neal avait tout déballé dans un souffle, faisant comprendre à son ami toute l'urgence de leur situation. Cependant, il fallut quelques secondes pour que Peter comprenne et assimile ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Ce n'était pas facile. Il était encore dans un brouillard assez désagréable, mais ses idées se firent assez nettes pour qu'il remarque à son tour le bruit glauque de la scie sur les os. Un frisson le parcourut. Neal avait raison. Il fallait sortir de là.

OooO

Jones écarta une branche avant de se retourner en direction de Diana. Le soleil commençait à décliner et il savait qu'il serait bientôt impossible de voir les traces laissées par leurs amis. Pourtant, il refusait de faire demi-tour. Là-haut, sur le bord de la route, ils avaient retrouvés le shérif et ensemble, ils avaient localisé des traces étranges au sol, des marques de dérapages et… Soudain Jones s'immobilisa et se mit à crier :

\- Elle est là !

Sans vraiment attendre de réaction de la part du reste de l'équipe, l'agent du FBI partit en courant. Il gagna le contrebas de la petite butte et s'immobilisa devant l'épave de la Taurus. La peur au ventre, il fit le tour du véhicule, craignant de retrouver les corps sans vie de ses amis, mais elle était vide… Vide mais il y avait du sang sur le volant et la vitre côté conducteur et sur le siège passager. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Peter et Neal n'étaient pas là, mais ils étaient blessés… et ce n'était pas tout. La posture de la voiture, plantée sur un côté, lui donnait une sensation désagréable. L'ancien Marines releva la tête en direction de la route et murmura.

\- La voiture n'a pas dévalé le ravin. Elle a été poussée.

\- Poussée ? Demanda le shérif un peu essoufflé.

\- Sur le bord de la route elle était trop visible.

\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça ?

\- Pour se donner le temps de les faire disparaître, répondit Diana sur un ton sombre.

OooO

Une main large à la poigne brutale se referma sur l'épaule de Neal et l'arracha du sol. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une exclamation de désespoir à l'idée de ce qu'il risquait de leur arriver. Quand il l'avait rattaché, le type avait été plutôt clair et il savait qu'ils allaient les tuer.

\- Ne crie pas ! Cela ne sert à rien !

\- Lâchez-moi ! Répliqua Neal en hurlant, balançant au passage un coup de tête à l'arrière qui toucha son geôlier sur le nez.

Il sentit l'os se disloquer et l'écouta pousser un cri de douleur et de rage en même temps. Neal tira sur ses liens, mais ses bras étaient engourdis. Alors, il pivota et donna un coup de pied à l'homme qui recula d'un pas avant de se rapprocher de Peter.

\- Allez ! Debout !

Il se baissa pour que Peter s'accroche à lui pour se redresser, mais l'autre type surgit sur la droite et lui tourna un coup de pelle. Neal eut le réflexe de ne pas le prendre en pleine tête, mais l'encaissa sur l'épaule. Le coup fut suffisamment violent pour le projeter au sol avec son ami et le premier des deux agresseurs en profita pour se redresser en empoignant un marteau.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te débattre, sale flic !

Il leva son outil, prêt à lui fracasser le crâne quand le deuxième s'exclama.

\- Hey ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la cheville ?

Le type arrêta son geste et Neal, encore groggy essaya de se redresser, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Les types repoussèrent Peter, trop faible pour leur résister et le cramponnèrent à deux. Neal rua et tenta de leur échapper, mais un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne manqua de l'assommer. Les deux hommes l'immobilisèrent et le premier, celui à qui il venait de briser le nez remonta son pantalon. Ses yeux se plissèrent devant le boitier noir attaché à sa cheville et le point rouge qui clignotait.

\- Il a raison, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un GPS, je me perds toujours et… commença Neal avant de recevoir une violente gifle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à blaguer.

\- On dirait un boiter de surveillance, comme ceux qu'on attache à la cheville des condamnés en résidence surveillée, avança le deuxième bourreau.

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi un agent du FBI porterait l'un de ces boîtiers.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne sois pas tout à fait agent du FBI, répondit Neal en souriant.

\- Ça veut surtout dire que tout le monde sait où il se trouve.

\- Sale petit salopard ! S'exclama le premier type en l'empoignant par le col. Tu pensais que ton boitier allait les aider à vous retrouver avant l'inévitable et bien tu n'auras pas cette chance.

Une lame brilla dans la main de l'homme et Neal sut qu'il allait l'égorger. Épuisé, sans défense et à bout de force, il ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il allait massacrer son corps comme celui de cette pauvre fille. Derrière lui, Peter poussa un hurlement qui ne servirait pas à grand-chose dans leur position. C'était fini. Résigné, Neal attendit que tout prenne fin, mais au moment où il sentit la lame presser sur sa peau un coup de feu claqua puis un deuxième. Le type relâcha Neal qui tomba lourdement sur le sol pendant que des voix s'élevèrent.

\- Peter ! Caffrey !

Des mains l'agrippèrent et Neal ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le regard inquiet de Diana.

\- Caffrey ?

\- Diana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je crois qu'on vient de te sauver la vie, lui répondit cette dernière en l'asseyant pour défaire ses liens.

Neal glapit, mais fut ravi de se faire détacher. Il ne sentait plus ses mains depuis de longues heures. Machinalement, il massa ses poignets douloureux et observa Peter se faire aider par Jones. Les deux types gisaient sur le sol, morts, et pour une fois, il se dit que c'était bien ce qu'ils méritaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne dut pas entendre la question que lui posa Diana et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur quand elle posa une main sur son épaule. Surprise, elle la retira rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh, ça va ?

\- J'ai dû l'amocher dans l'accident, marmonna Neal.

\- D'accord, je crois que vous avez besoin d'un médecin et de nous donner quelques explications.

OooO

Peter était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer, lui qui avait bien cru qu'il ne sortirait pas en vie de cette aventure. Du coup, il sursauta quand une voix lança.

\- En tous cas, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Dame Blanche.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire de Neal qui se laissa tomber avec précaution assis sur le bord de son lit. Pour maintenir son épaule en place, les médecins lui avaient mis une attelle et un pansement barrait son front. Il grimaça un peu en s'asseyant et Peter lui demanda.

\- Ça va ?

\- Faut que je fasse attention à ma côte cassée et toi ?

\- Il parait que j'ai pris un sale coup à la tête.

\- Je confirme. Tu m'as fait peur, lui répliqua Neal. Ils te gardent en observation ?

\- Oui, 48 heures.

Neal marmonna une réponse presque inaudible et Peter se redressa pour se pencher vers lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ils étaient fous Peter. Je sais comment gérer les gens, les manipuler, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre la folie ?

\- Rien… Mais de ce que j'ai vu, tu as assuré, répondit Peter en posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils nous auraient tués si Jones et Diana n'étaient pas arrivés.

\- Tu m'as sorti de cette voiture. Tu as tenu tête à ces types. Tu as dissimulé ton traceur le plus longtemps possible. Ça fait déjà pas mal.

Neal esquissa un léger sourire et Peter tapota sur sa main avant de lui demander.

\- Tu sais où on peut trouver un café buvable dans cet hôpital ? L'infirmière fait barrage.

\- C'est que tu ne sais pas la charmer.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un homme marié.

\- Oh oui, justement, dit Neal en se levant du bord du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre et faire entrer une personne que Peter reconnut tout de suite.

\- Elizabeth !

Sa femme lui sourit et se dirigea pour l'embrasser pendant que Neal s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquille.


End file.
